


Freedom

by Applepie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, He's finding his freedom, Sabo stalks Ace and Luffy, Sabo's a stalker, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For nearly ten years Sabo stalked his precious two brothers. Eventually he'll show himself. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

Sabo was a stalker; there was no other way of saying it. For nearly ten years the boy, teen, man, followed after every hint of his precious two brothers.

Sabo hoarded wanted posters of the rookie Fire Fist Ace when the teen first started out. He whooped out loud when Ace joined the Whitebeards, later caught on camera with the largest smile Sabo had seen since their childhood on Mt. Colubo.

Sabo had immediately volunteered himself on a mission to Orange Town when the opportunity arose. He'd strode through the island looking at the kind of destruction only Luffy could cause, while subtly urging Mayor Boodle to recount his tale of the rubbery teen. He'd tacked Luffy's first poster on his walls along with the newspaper detailing his outrageous trail of victories.

Sabo did everything he could to follow his brothers adventures - everything short of showing up in front of them in person.

Don't get him wrong, Sabo wanted to, but he knew better. Sabo was a Revolutionary, and the less people knew about him and the group, the better. Sabo loved Ace and Luffy with all his heart but the two of them were a little dense, especially when it came to things like discretion. It hurt to hide himself away and leave his brothers thinking he was dead, but he knew they were understand – alright, maybe they would punch and curse him first, but they  _would_  in the end.

They'd swore on their brotherhood for a life of freedom to pursue their precious dreams. Sabo's own freedom was still hampered by the knowledge that the Nobles like his birth family were taking away the will of those who strove for adventure, like himself. But eventually, Sabo knew, the Revolutionaries would prosper and all would be well with the world.

So Sabo kept to the shadows, silently stalking his brothers, whispering pleads for them to wait for him until that time came. Because Sabo wanted to stand proudly in front of his two brothers and declare  _"I'm free!"_  and truly mean it when he saw them next.


End file.
